Life is full of moments
by its a story of love
Summary: this is song inspired fic in memory of Adrianne (sherriffswan on tumblr) who died of meningitis earlier today, She was an amazing person and a great asset to both the CS and OUAT fandom. Random CS/CS au moments inspired by lines in the song. Also sorry for not writing ff in so long


Life is full of moments

"Some infinites are bigger than others… I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful."

This is a song inspired fic for the amazing Adrianne aka sherrifswan. You chose to spend part of your infinity in the CS and OUAT fandom.

Also If anyone who knew her well and wants me to remove this please tell me I won't be offended.

This is random CS/CS au moments each inspired to a line of the song. There is no order to the moments sorry!

For full affect please listen to okay by Arshad.

Also apologies, this is unbeta'd

CS

 _ **Suddenly it all hits like a wave**_

Hook thought he knew what beauty was, it turns out he didn't. True he'd seen plenty of pretty women, some he supposes beautiful, but none more beautiful than the feisty blonde with a knife to his throat. Her golden flowing over her tense shoulders, her emerald eyes, more stunning than the stone, yet hid a sadness behind them. Her passion, her love that she hid behind a mile high wall was what made her really beautiful though. He hoped someday somehow he would be the one to help her realise how beautiful she truly was.

 _ **As our world flips upside down**_

She'd well and truly fallen for Killian, even if she hadn't admitted it to herself let alone him yet but Deckhand! Killian stuttering and constantly apologising was a combination of adorable , sexy and just altogether weird. The goats milk though, that she wasn't a fan of.

Killian wasn't dead. He couldn't be, and by her own fathers hand no less. Emma felt her world crumble. He'd died what he'd always done, believing in her.

 _ **All hope's buried in the ground**_

The dagger fell to the floor, Emma's names emblazoned on the blade. He knew that Emma would fight the darkness, that she would be out there somewhere, that hope was the most important thing he could have at the moment. He'd been a pirate long enough to know that hope was often used in place of logic and could be a human's greatest downfall.

 _ **There you are, staring and praying for serenity**_

Emma knew that her parents were human, that they made mistakes , but to take the 'darkness' out of someone only to place it another was not a mistake, it was twisted, darkness creeps up on everyone, darkness can infiltrate even the purest of souls but it is not something that should be removed, it is something that we should chose not to accept. Emma didn't know how or why she'd ended up at the docks, she just knew that somehow the obilivion of the horizon was comforting. The gentle lap of the waves soothing even to the most distressed soul. That somehow the docks, no matter what disaster was brewing in the rest of Storybrooke, offered a moment of solitude.

 _ **Time's standing still.**_

He'd witnessed many terrifying things over the years, gods knows he was responsible for some horrible things in his lifetime, but nothing in all three hundred years of existence had time gone slower than when Emma reached and took the heart. He knew it wasn't Emma, not really it was the Dark One, but he knew that he had to stop her, that no one would regret what she was about to do more than her. He just hoped his love would be enough.

 _ **Take a Ride, Take a Ride with me**_

 _ **Where we'll discover our infinity.**_

Emma had never understood what her parents meant when they'd talked about various balls. It was always bittersweet if she was honest, it was the life she was supposed to have, the life she definitely didn't. Of course she'd dreamed of being a princess and attending a ball but nothing had prepared her for what it was actually like, especially when you were with a partner who knew what he was doing. Emma lost herself for a moment, enjoying the graceful movements and the spark in her partners eyes. It was during the dance when she finally realised how important a partner really was, someone to guide you, lead you and someone who lets you lead when the time is right. Someone who understands you completely, who anticipates your every move without a word being uttered. The enchanted forest may not be the place she recognised as home but it was the place where she discovered her infinity.

 _ **Losing all sense of reality**_

He'd been yearning for the taste of her lips since they'd climbed that damned beanstalk, not that he'd admit it but nothing could have prepared him for what happened. The passion the kiss exuded, it was everything they weren't ready to admit to saying, the feelings they'd deny having, it would seem like a dream.

She wasn't sure why she kissed him, well she was but there was no way she was going to say that. She thought she'd be able to handle it, one kiss and the tension would somehow go away. She was wrong, she most definitely couldn't handle it.

 _ **We'll be shining in the stars.**_

Stars had always confused Emma how could something dying be so beautiful, yet somehow this made them oddly comforting, if something being destroyed could still be beautiful surely there must be beauty in this life too.

Stars were a seafairers best friend yet for Killian they always offered bittersweet memories. He remembered learning the constellations as a young lad with his mother. He remembered the first time he'd looked into the sky after Liam had died, where one star shone brighter than the rest.

 _ **Goodbye is just a phrase we say**_

 _ **To end a time**_

 _ **To part away.**_

Emma didn't want to leave. Couldn't leave . All her life she'd been searching for a family and now she'd found it she had to leave, and would have no memory of them. Goodbye was just a phrase, it's not forever.

 _ **On that day you'll be ok**_

Emma was freezing, she didn't know she could ever get that cold. She shut her eyes and had to open them again, the fear of everyone not being there when she woke up was too overwhelming.

She was shivering, he'd nearly lost it outside the cave, he'd feared they wouldn't be able to rescue her. They had though and now she was back at the loft, wrapped in every blanket they could fine. He still didn't quite know where he stood with her parents but he was staying, he needed to know she would be ok.

She was ok, as long as he was by her side you'll be ok.

 _ **I'll fight for you, my grenade.**_

Villains didn't get happy endings he knew that it didn't mean he wasn't going to fight for it.

Love may be strength but Emma had always been unlucky in love, losing everyone she ever loved.

If there was one thing they both knew, though, it was that you had to love with your whole soul, even if it was a grenade waiting to explode.

 _ **This pain demands on being felt**_

 _ **You cannot do this by yourself.**_

Pain was something Emma had experienced a lot in her life. Each foster family and group home that kicked her out was another punch in the gut, another time when she felt worthless.

Lily had been her first friend, turns out she was just playing her. She had everything Emma wanted, a family.

Neal had hurt more than she was willing to admit, she knew that she was far from innocent, that she'd harboured stolen property, it was the betrayal that hurt the most. She'd loved Neal, had her heart broken by neal but at least that meant it still worked.

His mother was too young to die. He still needed her, her sage advise, he cuddles, even her scolding now she was gone.

Liam was gone too, the man he'd looked up to, the man who knew him more than any other. His brother, his best friend was dead. There was no turning back now.

Milah had died because of him.

That's the thing about pain it demands on being felt, and often it's the emotional pain that cuts the deepest. They both knew heart break and misery but now they have each other.

 _ **The day will come when I surrender but what we have will last forever.**_

 _ **I will love you past my last good day**_

 _ **Forever my love will remain.**_

 _ **With your heart in your soul.**_

His heart shattered when he saw her stride into Granny's, so cold, so determined. Her words echoed in his head, he'd failed her, his worst nightmare had come true. He didn't know how it had come to this, or how he could make things right. How he could eliminate the darkness. There was one thing he was sure of though, no matter what realm, or what version of Emma she was, she was still Emma and he would always love her. Her heart was still there and that's all he needed.

 _ **I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up up up.**_

Emma had always wanted a family. People who would look out for her. People who would believe in her when she didn't believe in herself. Sure she'd never imagined it would be in a town full of fairy tale characters or that she'd find true love with Captain Hook but looking down at her newborn son then across to Killian and seeing the love between them all she knew that sometimes the stories really could come true. Love truly was the most powerful magic of all.

 _ **I'm stalling oblivion, a force I just can't outrun.**_

As Emma buried her face in his shoulders she knew she had just delayed the inevitable, that the darkness would soon consume her, there was no way she could outrun it. She would take every moment she could though because for the moment that was enough.

 _ **Affliction yes it comes and goes**_

 _ **Sometimes it's a lonely road.**_

 _ **We'll be ok**_

 _ **Just knowing that we've had each other.**_

They both knew what it was like to feel like that they didn't matter, that they weren't wanted. They both knew what it was like to feel like no one understood you, like you were alone in the world. It took a long time for them to realise that sometimes love can work out, that sometimes to some people you can be an open book. They both knew that the road ahead was long, that there would be a challenge around every corner. Theu both knew that together they'd be ok.

The end.

Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
